


处刑脑洞3

by MIGOUZA



Series: 处刑脑洞 [3]
Category: Aldnoah Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIGOUZA/pseuds/MIGOUZA
Summary: 这次是电击play





	处刑脑洞3

**Author's Note:**

> 这次是电击play

斯雷因从来不知道一周有那么长。  
从处刑开始，伊奈帆每天都会来看他。每一天每一天，他都被绑在那张皮质软垫上。伊奈帆会给他打各种催情的药物，让他的身体保持性欲高涨的状态。  
太糟糕了，斯雷因喘息着想。  
今天他的手被铁链子吊了起来，身上穿着紧身的拘束皮衣，身上除去那些敏感部位，剩下的皮肤都被衣物紧紧包裹。  
“我听说，看不见的情况下会变得更加敏感。”伊奈帆给他带上了眼罩。  
“呵……”持续几天的高潮让斯雷因身心俱疲，他连骂人的力气都不想出了。皮衣紧紧的勒住他的屁股，仿佛有人用手捏着他的臀瓣一样。被蒙住眼罩之后他的眼前一片黑暗，乳尖被狠狠地捏住，斯雷因咬着牙忍耐，几天下来他的身体被调整的过于敏感，乳头传来的快感让他近乎失禁。斯雷因咬住自己的下唇放置发出呻吟，但用鼻音传出来的闷哼听上去实在令人兴奋。  
“你的这对乳首真的很可爱，你说，我再这样玩下去是不是就能让它们产奶了？”伊奈帆的手把玩着那小小的胸部，因为不断的刺激和暗示，那里似乎有些涨大。  
也或许，过量的催情药物正在改变着斯雷因的身体。  
开什么玩笑啊这家伙。伊奈帆那听上去简直荒谬的话让斯雷因忍不住的嘲笑，他没有力气开口嘲讽，但那勉强维持着似笑非笑的嘴让伊奈帆很是明白对方在想什么。  
好吧，看来他的战俘还没有打算顺从他。但至少现在斯雷因已经懒得骂他了。  
这挺好的，表示在潜意识里斯雷因正慢慢的接受这一切。下午就是第二次的处刑时间了，在那之前，他得让斯雷因多高潮几次，在开场的时候，他最好要让斯雷因的身体进入最敏感的状态。  
伊奈帆环住那斯雷因的腰，对方在铁链绳索的作用下保持直立，这样，他就可以轻松的将斯雷因的乳头含在嘴里。  
“唔……嗯……”  
充满情欲的闷哼让伊奈帆好心情的扬起头，他一边欣赏斯雷因那涨红的脸，一边随心所欲的品尝斯雷因胸前的凸起，他的嘴唇夹着那块软肉摩擦蠕动，然后用舌头来来回回的舔着那带着褶皱的顶端，他分泌了大量的唾液将那一边的胸口舔湿，他夸张的吸吮，发出“啧啧”的声音。斯雷因难受的扭动着身体，他本身已经没有什么力气，又被人牢牢的抱着。  
“你的小鸡鸡，又哭了呢。”伊奈帆的声音听上去十分平静。  
斯雷因讨厌这个语气，明明是这家伙把自己搞成这个样子，却装出一副无辜的样子。  
伊奈帆将斯雷因抱的紧紧的，这样斯雷因就有大半的身子贴在他身上，西装的布料直接摩擦着斯雷因的阴茎，在身体其他部分的感官都被隔离的情况下，生殖器得到的刺激被加倍放大。  
“好闻的味道。”伊奈帆把脸埋在斯雷因胸前，“你发情的气味真的令人着迷呢。”  
“……哼”  
伊奈帆握住那颤抖的阴茎，粉红的顶端一如既往地可爱，他的手指来回的抚摸着突出淫液的铃口，用像抚摸宠物一样的态度把玩着它。白嫩得包皮退缩在龟头下方，伊奈帆一小点一小点的揪着那里，轻轻的揪起，在让它轻轻的弹回去，这样调皮又没有什么太多快感得挑逗让斯雷因的身体变得急躁。尽管本人不愿意，但几日下来越发下流的身体渴望着高潮。斯雷因深沉的呼吸声在空气里游荡，伊奈帆解开自己的裤子，把那早已发涨的肉棒掏出来贴在斯雷因的阴茎上。  
“感觉到了么？我的温度。”伊奈帆坏心眼的问着对方，他用手将两人的欲望贴个在一起开始撸动，同时探头去亲吻对方的香唇。他大胆又放肆的轻咬斯雷因的嘴皮，当对方开口时，他的舌头舔过斯雷因的牙床，伊奈帆的舌头牢牢的缠绕住了斯雷因，当对方动弹不得的时候他就会夺走对方口中的氧气，将自己的唾液传到对方嘴里，迫使其喝下。他每次都是这么霸道，但是在做完这些之后他总会用舌头在对方嘴里爱抚。温柔的亲吻，安抚着斯雷因。  
唾液将斯雷因的嘴唇打湿，昏暗的灯光将那柔软的双唇照的可爱。伊奈帆爱不释手的啃咬，然后亲吻他的脸颊。  
手头的动作并没有停下，淫液将两个人的欲望润滑。伊奈帆调整了一个方便的姿势，让他可以更好的给两人手淫。  
粘稠的声音在斯雷因耳边回荡，快感让他的腰软的不成样子。要不是有锁链吊着他，他会直接摔在垫子上。伊奈帆总喜欢用那带着茧子的手指摩擦他的铃口，身体兴奋着准备高潮，脑海中却潜意识的觉得空虚。斯雷因不想承认他的后穴整一张一合的渴望被灌满，时至今日他已经发现，如果少了对屁股后面的玩弄，他的高潮将会推迟很多。  
“你在扭屁股了。”伊奈帆靠近他，“仅仅是前面果然不够了么？”  
闭嘴吧，该死的家伙。斯雷因窘迫的低下头，他一点也不想被看穿这种事情。伊奈帆重新靠近他，一只手捏在他的臀瓣上。  
“这里的手感还是那么的好啊。”这样感慨，伊奈帆将手指插入了那热情的小穴。  
被进入，被摩擦的愉悦让斯雷因哼哼唧唧的扭动身躯，他的大脑本来明确是想要反抗的，现在却被大量的“想要更多”的想法侵占，区区一根手指显然不能满足这里。况且伊奈帆根本没有往里深入，他反反复复的按摩着穴口附近的内壁，或者是用指腹摩擦着穴口的褶皱。  
这完全得不到缓解，反而越来越空虚了啊。斯雷因的呻吟带上了焦躁。他需要大口的喘息来平复自己，可当他张嘴的时候，甜腻又委屈的呻吟便传了出来。  
哦，不要这样。斯雷因的内心对自己说。拜托了，不要这样，会显得自己在向对方妥协。  
“为什么不老实的喊出来呢？明明你那下流的身体这么想要的。”伊奈帆贴近了斯雷因的脸。斯雷因甚至能感受到对到的鼻息，不得不承认的是，伊奈帆身上的味道有些好闻。  
斯雷因挣扎着想要远离对方，但伊奈帆加快了前方的撸动，“噗啾噗啾”的水声和性的快乐让斯雷因的肌肉僵硬，他的身子本能的期待着高潮，他感受到自己的肉柱在跟伊奈帆摩擦，他的龟头被迫的与伊奈帆相贴，在对方的动作里他能用那里的敏感肌肤感受到对方的起伏。  
双眼被蒙住之后他对事物的影响感知被放大，脑海中不自觉的浮现出伊奈帆肉棒前段的景象，比以往看到的不同，因为黑暗中大脑将这景象夸张放大。  
“哈……啊……”

斯雷因颤抖着喘息着，他的脖子上扬，脚背绷起，他舒服的摇头，然后射在伊奈帆手中。  
“呼，好孩子。”伊奈帆的声音像是在鼓励，他将沾着两人精液的手指插进对方嘴里搅动。  
精液腥臭恶心的味道让斯雷因反胃，他的舌头躲闪着却被对方夹在手指之间。  
“噗……呸唔……”  
斯雷因难受的干呕，伊奈帆把精液全部蹭在他的舌头上。  
太恶心了，斯雷因想，他几乎被口里得味道逼出眼泪。  
伊奈帆用铁链吊起了斯雷因的双腿，悬空让斯雷因不安起来，他不知道伊奈帆想要干嘛。或许对方要在他身下放上大个的羞耻玩具？又或许是他本人想要进去自己的身体？  
无论哪种都不是斯雷因想要的，他现在只祈祷自己被放下来，能在床上安心的睡一觉，他的身体太累了，只是夜晚的短短的睡眠时间并不能满足他。  
但这并不可能。  
有什么东西夹住了他的乳头。因为过紧而传来的同感让斯雷因知道那并不是人的手指。疼痛让他忍不住出声，斯雷因扭动着身子想要甩掉那玩意。  
“拿开！”他虚弱的吼道，“你拿了什么玩意！”  
但对方并没有回应他。斯雷因听见一些器具碰撞的声音，他咬着牙嘶吼：“我警告你不要想着再给我打那些破药！”  
斯雷因听到叹气的声音，伊奈帆摸着他的头发。温暖的手让他感到稍微的安心，可他打心底的唾弃对方的这一举动。  
该死的，他咬着自己的下唇。  
“别担心，斯雷因。”伊奈帆安慰他说，“我保证不会伤到你，理论上，这会让你感到舒服。”  
伊奈帆的手离开了柔软的发丝，在斯雷因还未理解对方的意思的时候，传来开关被打来的的声音。  
“吚啊啊啊啊——”  
刺痛的感觉传了过来，突如其来的痛苦斯雷因尖叫。这感觉再熟悉不过，是电流。  
“啊……嘶……”  
斯雷因绷紧了浑身的肌肉，即使伊奈帆调小了电量，但极具针对性的攻击让斯雷因感到崩溃。一只带着橡胶手套的手握住了他的阴茎，斯雷因扭动着身体想要逃跑。  
“不！放开！”他恳求着，语调里带着一丝泣音。  
“放心吧，我相信以后你会喜欢的。”  
铃口被插入细长的管子，斯雷因惊慌的呻吟，他无法想象对方会在这个时候再玩什么新花样。  
“不要，啊……不要这样。”  
细管完全的插进了斯雷因的阴茎，完成这一举动之后伊奈帆放开了斯雷因。  
“不，我会，啊……要坏掉了。”  
斯雷因颤抖着，他感觉到自己阴茎的顶端，抵在一个金属感的物体上。  
伊奈帆带着手套的那只手抚摸着那张被泪水和汗水打湿的面庞，然后接通了电源。  
“啊啊啊——”  
斯雷因嚎叫着，他敏感的龟头被电流持续的刺激。刺痛之后紧接而来的酥麻让他喘不过气。  
“放，放……啊——”  
说不上是痛苦还是快乐，斯雷因狂乱的扭动着身子想要逃脱。电流让他的敏感部位又痛又痒，身体扭动的越激烈，越能清楚的认识到他对这异样的感觉开始上瘾。哪怕是轻微甩开了那些金属器具一点点，他的身体也会感到些许的寂寞，想要更多，想要就这样继续，想要更加强烈的刺激来安慰这空虚的身体。  
想要这些器具更加紧密的贴住自己的身体。  
——不！  
斯雷因大口喘息着，汗如雨下想要逃离这样的感觉。  
——明明应该只有疼痛而已！  
“啊啊……唔啊……”  
斯雷因颤抖着，却不自觉的更加配合拘束的张开了双腿。  
——为什么还能感到快乐？！  
——不，不应该是这个样子！  
“不…啊…不要…哈……停下……”  
斯雷因字不成句的求饶，他预感到自己的身体正叫嚣着高潮。他的身体确实得感受到了快乐。  
“这…不应该……的啊……”  
一定是早上的药！斯雷因将自己羞耻的异样感受归于此因。  
“停下啊！”斯雷因吼叫。  
这明明是刑罚！  
他迫切的希望自己能够再多忍耐一会。  
他一点也不想要在这刑罚下高潮。  
不然的话……他不就像是一个色情变态一样了么？  
“求你了……啊……”斯雷因哭泣的扭动身体，大滴的汗水从那白皙得皮肤上滴落，在下面的皮垫上发出“啪嗒”的声音。湿软的小穴因为刺激而紧紧的闭合，伊奈帆看着哪里，眼中是露骨的欲望。  
“啊啊……啊————”  
不，他不想这样高潮。斯雷因绝望的呻吟，他的身体绷的僵硬，高扬着头颅大口喘息。  
他挺立的阴茎不断颤抖，稀薄的液体从细管的缝隙中流出。没有时间给他喘息，电流不会因为他的高潮而停止。混杂着淫欲的惨叫中，那些敏感的可爱部位因为电流而充血，明明是看上去柔软又可爱的地方，却坚强的挺立着，简直色气到让人想要毫不留情的蹂躏它们的感觉。  
伊奈帆欣赏着这样的斯雷因，如果不是因为考虑到对方的身体可能承受不住，他真的想让斯雷因就一直这样不断的高潮下去。仅仅是看着对方的这幅惨状，就让他心情愉快，他的欲望重新挺立到发涨，但现在他还不愿意关闭电闸，将斯雷因放下来享用。  
悲鸣渐渐变得嘶哑，在不知道在电流下高潮了多少次以后，斯雷因哭泣着，再也没有力气掩饰自己的悲伤。伊奈帆终于大发慈悲的关掉了电源的开关。而此时的斯雷因已经完全没有精力去骂对方。他只想休息一下，哭一场，一个人待一会。  
伊奈帆将对方放下来，动作温柔的卸掉了斯雷因身上的拘束。他解开斯雷因脸上的眼罩，看着那双早已被泪水打湿的双眼。  
真漂亮。  
伊奈帆想着。然后温柔的拔掉斯雷因阴茎上的细管。尿液的涌出让斯雷因哭的更伤心了一分，看上去也更加诱人。伊奈帆温柔的亲吻着对方的眼睛，他窝着自己的欲望，用自己的肉棒在斯雷因的屁穴上轻轻的拍打。  
斯雷因连抵抗的力气都没有，他被伊奈帆拉进怀里，坐在对方的双腿之间，火热的肉棒进入了他的身体，斯雷因颤抖着，哭泣着，默默的忍受体内热物的进出。他的身子已经很自然的裹住了对方，湿软的小穴迫不及待的品尝着对方的味道。  
伊奈帆让斯雷因的下巴枕在自己的肩膀上，他的动作不算粗暴，甚至能称得上温柔，斯雷因的啜泣声就在他的耳边。  
可怜的家伙。  
伊奈帆带着怜惜帮对方顺气，他的手温柔的轻拍着斯雷因的后背。而斯雷因也毫无力气隐瞒自己身体确实舒服的仿佛融化的事实。伊奈帆尽可能的保持温柔的动作，他耳边传来的喘息可爱又充满诱惑，简直令人想要发狂。他重新捧起斯雷因的脸，对方的嘴因为喘息而微微张开。  
毫无难度的，伊奈帆将自己的舌头伸进那蜜唇中搅动。斯雷因的唾液总是带着甘甜，柔软的舌头让伊奈帆舍不得松口。  
果然还是想要更多的，更加更加多的欺负他啊。伊奈帆眯起眼睛看着那近在咫尺的面孔。难忍的快感中，斯雷因闭上了眼睛，他的眼角带着桃红，泪水为他的睫毛带上了晶莹的光点，颤抖着，跟着这个吻而抖动。  
没有人能抵抗得了自己喜爱的人在自己身下露出这样的神情。伊奈帆渐渐压下身子，他将对方禁锢在垫子上，越发贪婪的夺取对方口中的氧气。斯雷因的腿被伊奈帆压着推过他的头顶，其其膝盖的部分紧紧的贴着斯雷因头两侧的软垫。  
这样就没有什么能够阻止他的动作了，年轻的军神快速的扭动他的腰部，涨得发黑的肉棒摩擦着斯雷因红肿的肉穴，而他身下的可怜人，还未从电流的高潮中喘过气，就又要被带进新一轮的高潮中了。


End file.
